Forbidden
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: It is forbidden, but Atem desires do it and he gives Mahado chances to say 'No' to him. Seto saw what occured between Atem & Mahado. Seto decides to blackmail Mahado. Atem has no idea.


**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **This is in Atem's point of view. Sealshipping.

**_Third Person View._**

**Forbidden**

**By WonderlandIsAnIlusion **

It is forbidden, but I want to do this so badly that my body burns with desire. I'm to become Pharaoh tomorrow and I need to do this so my mind will be cleared. I hope Mahado will agree.

"Mahado."

"Yes, My Prince."

"I have a request to ask of you. You may say no to me, Mahado."

"My Prince, I'm willing to do any request you ask of me as long as it does not cause you any harm."

I reached up and took off his headdress.

"Very well, Mahado. Follow me to my bedroom." I commented calmly, his headdress still in his hands, and he followed behind me. I closed my door after he walked inside and placed the headdress down.

"What do you need me to do, My Prince?"

"Call me, Atem."

"What do you need me to do, Atem?"

I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders, and put my lips near his right ear.

"I need you to strip for me, Mahado. There is nothing to be shy about for we have the same lower area." I whispered to him before moving back and watched as he blushed. Mahado started to take off his outfit, he didn't look at me, and at last the last article of clothing was off.

"Mahado, Go lay on your back on my bed." I said calmly and he nodded his head 'Yes'. I watched as Mahado laid on my bed, naked as the day he was born, and those legs were closed. His hair was spread out on one of my pillow's and it was a sight that caused my body to ache with desire for I want to claim Mahado completely by doing something that is considered forbidden. I do not care that it is forbidden, I'm a Prince, and tomorrow I shall become The Pharaoh Of Egypt.

"Mahado, How devote are you to me?"

"My heart, mind, soul, and body belongs only to you."

I spread his legs and looked at him. I will give him another chance to back down from my request for he is my best friend.

"Are you sure that you willing to devote your body to me?"

"I'm willing, Atem. Do as you please with my body, My Prince."

I smiled before laying myself down on his body, my front area against Mahado's, and I kissed his right nipple.

"Ngh." Mahado moaned as I continued licking, kissing, and lightly biting his nipples.

"You are sensitive, Mahado." I commented before licking my index finger, trailed it down, and put it on his hole. I moved my index finger in circles teasing him and looked at Mahado's flushed cheeks. I licked two of my fingers, had them go back in between his bottom, and he was trying to keep his sounds down.

"I will help you with keeping quiet." I told him before kissing him on the lips. One of my slick fingers slowly made its way inside of him, his sounds were muffled by my lips, and another finger went inside of him. His legs were open and hips arched upwards. I added a third finger, carefully stretching him for I do not want to hurt him, and my tongue begun exploring Mahado's mouth. I moved my fingers from inside of him and broke the kiss.

"Mahado, Spread your legs a little further apart for me."

"Of course."

His cheeks were flushed, he looked embarrassed, and those legs parted for me. I wrapped my hand around Mahado's hard member and placed my wet thumb on the tip of it.

"Ngh, My Prince. You shouldn't-"

His protests were gone, replaced with breathless moaning as I stroked him, and after a short period of time he came on my hand.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I couldn't hold it back and your hand is now-"

"It is alright, Mahado."

I moved up, had my knees on either side of him, and my length was by his lips.

"Mahado, I need you."

Mahado's lips opened up, my member made its way inside of his hot mouth, and he was suckling it. His tongue moving in circles while moving his mouth up and down. I groaned as I came inside of Mahado's mouth and after a moment pulled away. Some of my essences spilled down those parted lips and he was trying to catch his breath.

"Mahado, Are you sure that you willing to devote to me your entire body?" I asked calmly while rubbing my length against his hole. "If you are willing then I will be entering inside of you."

"Yes, Prince Atem. Do with me as you wish my Prince."

I carefully moved myself inside of Mahado's hole, caressing his silky hair in a comforting way, and watched as he bit down on his lip. Those eyes closed and he seemed to be in pain.

"Are you okay, Mahado?"

"I'm alright, My Prince Atem."

I made forbidden love to Mahado and enjoyed every second of it, but my Mahado had to leave. The sun shall rise in a few hours and I closed my eyes to rest.

**_Mahado and Atem had no idea that Seto had been watching them by opening Prince Atem's door slightly in order to see inside of the bedroom. He thought on how he could blackmail Mahado and that caused Seto to smirked to himself. Seto quietly closed the door, walked away, and silently plotted to have his way with Mahado. _**

**_"Hello, Mahado. I saw you and the soon to be Pharaoh. I shall not inform anyone as long as you allow me to humiliate you by doing the same thing to your body as the Prince. You do not wish for your beloved Prince to be known as one to defile the body of a male."_**

**_"I hate you."_**

**_"Funny, I hate you too. I wish to defile your body not out of so called love, but to humiliate you in the highest manner. So are you going to let me defile your body in the name of keeping the soon to be Pharaoh from-"_**

**_"I will, but I will not enjoy it with you."_**

**_"So you say now, Mahado. However I will make you enjoy it and I will have you begging me for more like a little slut. Now follow me to my chambers before I change my mind and tell everyone on how the soon to be Pharaoh defiled your body, Mahado."_**

**_"I will follow you to your bedroom."_**

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ **Seto** is a priest who is a cousin of Pharaoh Atem. Seto Kaiba is the reincarnation of Priest Seto.**


End file.
